Rebel
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 0 25px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 0, radial-gradient(rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 25px, #000;background-size:50px 50px; border:10px double black; padding:7px;color:red;text-size: 16px;margin-left: 10px; margin-right: 10px;text-align:center;" |'Rebel' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0;"| |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 0 25px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 0, radial-gradient(rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 25px, #000;background-size:50px 50px; border:10px double black; padding:7px;color:red;text-size: 16px;margin-left: 10px; margin-right: 10px;text-align:center;" |'Background Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Manipluation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Blood, fire and darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Death black and blood red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Mako Shark |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Sucker for Pain--- a bunch of people |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px), radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 0 25px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 0, 0, 0.3) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 0, radial-gradient(rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 23px, #000, transparent 25px) 25px 25px, #000;background-size:50px 50px; border:10px double black; padding:7px;color:red;text-size: 16px;margin-left: 10px; margin-right: 10px;text-align:center;" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17/8 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Renegades' leader |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation ''' | Straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''Goal | To stay on top |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Olde Central Station AKA Hell's Gate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Sleek cousins |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | The Coliseum gang, most Anomalies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Haven, Most Anomalies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Teaching others who's in charge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Insubordination |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Powers of speech |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Shotgun |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Secret |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | Listen to me |} |} "Leader? No, no, no, I am merely the face of the Forgotten." ~Rebel Quote boxes by ns! Rebel is the face of the Anomalies and the Renegades' leader. I toture you Take my hand through the flames I'm just a sucker for pain I wanna chain you up I wanna tie you down I'm just a sucker for pain "quote" ~Rebel I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles Yeah I think about the end just way too much Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety "quote" ~Rebel whoop Walk slow through the fire Like, who gon' try us? Feeling the world go against us So we put the world on our shoulders I toture you I'm a sucker for pain "quote" ~Rebel whoop I been at it with my homies It don't matter, you don't know me I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene I been riding 'round the city with my squad We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what "quote" ~Rebel whoop I'm devoted to destruction A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat ''I'm a sucker for pain' "quote" ~Rebel whoop Category:Males Category:Seastorm's Category:Characters Category:The Anomalies